College Life is Not the Life for Me
by coco1217
Summary: Edward has persuaded Bella to attend college with him. But will he be able to see through letting her make mistakes during her college experience or will he decide to shield her from having an actual college life?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns these incredible characters I'm just borrowing them for the time.**

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so I hope it's okay. It takes place after Eclipse. Edward talked Bella into trying college out for a semester at Dartmouth, and then he promised if she still wanted he would change her. So here goes…**

**BPOV**

Edward had been acting strange since we had gotten our dorm room assignments. He of course had gotten his own room, while I had to share. My new roommate hadn't been quite what I had expected. Her name was Lesa, and she was more or less gothic, but according to Edward had a thing for him. What else is new. He had been trying to get me to switch rooms, but if he wanted me to have a college experience than I was going to have one. 

I was just thrilled at first when Edward didn't attempt to move me into a sorority.

"I was part of a fraternity you know."

"You joined a fraternity, a frat boy who partied constantly…" 

"No, it wasn't like that. We had fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure you had lots of fun."

"I did, but nothing bad. I just am glad you don't want to join a sorority."

"Well who said I didn't?"

"No, I won't allow it, I've seen those sorority girls in action, and they are, vile, disgusting creatures. I will not allow them to turn my sweet innocent Bella into one of them. I'm sorry love, but no."

"Wait…you've _seen those sorority girls in action_… well?"

"Oh my god Bella out of everything I just told you that is what you got…you…are… indescribable."

"I know, would you want me any other way. But don't worry I don't really want to join a sorority. Could you seriously see me being part of one of those." 

He had let the conversation drop, and seemed to be happy about me sharing a dorm and sleeping on campus.

Everything had been fine when I moved in, but then when he met Lesa he overreacted like always. He had told me to switch rooms immediately. Which I flat out refused to do. I had thought he had gotten over it, but when I met up with him this morning for my breakfast he had still been irritated.

"Bella, you need to switch rooms, at least go and request a room change. I'm sure I can persuade them to let you."

"If you want me to have an actual college experience Edward then you need to be okay with this."

"But what if…"

"No, I'm starting to like Lesa, I think she's growing on me."

He had a puzzled look on his face, but I refused to budge on the subject. 

"Can I help you with something Edward….seriously what is it that bothers you so much about her?"

"Well she has a thing for me…."

"That's it, I mean really I was expecting her to you know have plans to slit my throat in the middle of the night so she could have you all to herself."

"Haha Bella very funny, but seriously you know maybe we could share a room, or get a room in one of those couples housing."

"Edward as tempting as that offer sounds I am not going to change my mind."

"Oh, is that so. I think I could change your mind."

"You know, I'm sure you could, but you won't. You know why? Because you were the one that wanted us to come here and have me have all the normal _human_ experiences."

He finally stopped arguing and forced me to eat my breakfast. 

I sat there and nibbled at my muffin. The crowd in the coffee shop was smaller than I thought college coffee shops would be, but that may have been because we were still two weeks early for classes to start. 

Edward had told me it would be good to get the feeling of going to school before it started. He laughed at me when I looked amazingly around at how big it was. I mean honestly though, how many dining facilities does one school need. Really thirteen of them was a little over the top. I was just happy they had anything. I guess it just proved that I had been in Forks for to long, if I was getting used to knowing everybody around. The idea of it made me miss home, but I was not in the mood to go back. Charlie wouldn't want that either. He would probably try to blame Edward for me coming back home. If Charlie only knew that in a short time that he would never see me again he would be thrilled if I came home. But I refused to let myself think about what would happen to my family later.

So, I sat there looking around at the college life going on around me, and even though I would never tell Edward, I was rather enjoying it so far. While nibbling on my toast I noticed a guy outside waving at us. 

"What's up with him?… Edward?"

"Oh no…uh…I'll be right back." he whispered to me.

"What…you're just going to…" but by then it was to late and he was out the door. 

Nobody but me seemed to notice his speedy exit. I attempted to understand their conversation by lip reading, but both of them seemed to be talking to fast to understand. Then I realized that it wasn't just any guy, as I looked at Edward to the other guy I noticed the similarities between them, similarities that were between two vampires.

**Okay guys sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope that you like the story. **


	2. What's with the new guy?

**Stephanie Meyer owns these incredible characters I'm just borrowing them for the time.**

**Okay guys sorry again for the cliffhanger. All will hopefully be explained here. We'll see. Please give me advice or comments if you have any.**

**BPOV**

Suddenly Edward looked up at me. His face remained calm, but I could see underneath there was fear. The overpowering sense though was okay. He didn't look like he was going to come in and grab me from the table and take me away. The other man standing there glanced at me as well. His eyes were dark, but not red. 

He looked like he was a _vegetarian_ as well. But it was obvious that he hadn't eaten in awhile. I realized the self control he must be dealing with right at this very moment with all of the unsuspecting humans walking around them. 

I thought about the days that I had been just some normal human who only knew of vampires in myths and legends. Things were much different than they had been about two years ago. I was now in love with a vampire. I knew for a fact that these myths, these legends, however inaccurate, still were based upon truth. I knew there was such a thing as a good vampire and I hoped that I was staring at not just one, but two of them right at this moment.

I chuckled to myself at the thought that only minutes ago Edward had been worried about a roommate while here outside the very café I sat at stood a vampire.

How had Edward not have immediately been notified of his thoughts? I would have to make sure to ask him about it when he returned. Then looking back out the window I realized they were gone.

Then upon this realization I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked up suddenly, already knowing who it was. Edward stood there with a slightly strained expression on his face. 

"May I introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Oliver."

"Nice to meet you Oliver. How long will you be staying in town?" I hoped that I didn't come across as rude, but not all together worried if I had.

"I shall be in town for a few weeks. I heard that Edward here was going to Dartmouth again this year and thought I would come to remind him of the good times we used to have."

Oliver had a glorious voice. Not what I had expected, softer and gentler than a man's, but deeper and not as musical as the other vampires I had heard. It was more, seductive, but at the same time scarier. It was as if he was using his voice he used upon prey.

I truly hoped that wasn't the case. If he was then Edward would surely portray the fact that they were not normal. He would growl in an instance if I was in danger, but he remained silent. I took this as a good sign. 

"Dartmouth again? Edward never mentioned going here before."

"Ah…I'm sure he was being much to modest to admit that he was one of their best students as well, but he most diffidently had a record. I wonder if they still have that around?"

"Certainly not Oliver, I doubt they would have kept any such records since the last time we were here."

"Oh, I'm not so sure, perhaps they use them as proof that none of their current students are as bad as they could be."

"Wait…hold on…now I'm curious. What did you two do that was so awful that they would still have kept records around for who knows how long?"

"It's quite a funny story actually…and it wasn't really me, I wouldn't want to steal any of Edwards glory…"

"How about we don't discuss this here. Bella darling, don't you have your campus tour in an hour?"

I sat there silently, glaring at Edward for interrupting a story I was greedily eager to hear. A quiet laugh came from Oliver while Edward sighed. They both could tell I was irritated by being kept out of the loop. Usually I avoided caring about being left out, but this truly was unfair. Who besides themselves could be kept in.

It was then I decided it didn't matter as much, if I had to I could always call Alice or Emmett, they would be willing to help my cause. Both boys could see my facial features change from irritation to amusement. I think it unsettled them a little bit, because I could see them having one of those silent conversations that Edward was so prone to. 

Oliver glanced at me and quickly looked away, as if his one glance could reveal the entire mystery. I wondered if it could, I told myself to pay more attention to Oliver's actions. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I eventually went back to my muffin. It was getting harder sitting out and I realized I was hungry. I quickly finished it and downed the rest of my coffee. 

Edward had not said a word since preventing Oliver from telling me the secret of their years at Dartmouth. Yet, I couldn't help thinking that Edward was still anxious about getting us out of there. 

Quickly I stood up, intending to break their silence, but in the process I tripped and my coffee mug shattered upon the ground. Oliver was suddenly stock still, completely and utterly still. I looked down to check myself for cuts, but I was left without a scratch. It was then I looked at Edward, his face showed shock and slight anger. I was worried that it was me, this conclusion seemed wrong because Edward was well aware of my clumsiness. It was then that I looked down at his legs. 

Some of the mug had plunged itself into Edward's leg. It was impossible, a mug couldn't hurt Edward, I could have taken all of the mugs sharp pieces and tried to penetrate Edward's granite skin with no avail. So why was this plain mug capable of breaking through Edwards skin. 

I glanced at Edwards eyes. He seemed fine again, but his quick sideways glance at Oliver left me wondering what was going on. 

A young women came from behind the counter to help clean up. Edward bent over quickly and pulled the mug fragment out.

"Here, let me help you with that, might I ask who spilled?"

"Uhh…I did. I tend to be a little accident prone. I'm sorry about the mug and the mess."

I was truly to distracted to care about either. All of my focus was upon Edward and Oliver. There was something wrong with the way they both were acting. It wasn't as if Edward had bled, Edward couldn't bleed, and yet a piece of ceramic wasn't supposed to be able to do any damage to Edward either and it had. 

Edward grabbed my hand and picked up my jacket from the table and led me out to the street. He must know that he wouldn't get out of an explanation that easily. Within three feet of the café I tried to come to an abrupt stop. 

It would do no good to yell at him now, he was much to quick and strong for me to stop, for anybody to stop. Yet I tried anyways. I was amazed when he staggered against my sudden weight shift.

He looked as annoyed as I felt. He glared over at Oliver who stood directly behind me and quickly glanced down. He wouldn't meet my eyes. 

"Edward…?"

"Yes Bella."

"Edward I do believe you owe me an explanation on why a piece of a mug could break through your skin when…"

"Bella please…don't make me explain this here. We'll go back to my dorm and I'll explain everything."

"Promise?"

"Yes Bella, I promise."

"Okay then."

With that we were on our way to Edward's dorm room. I looked behind me and noticed that Oliver continued to trail behind.

"Edward is Oliver coming too?"

"Bella, my love, we will explain everything when we get there, for now please just pay attention to walking. I can't afford you falling anymore for now."

And then he was on his way, not bothering to explain his sudden annoyance in my clumsiness. 

**Okay guys, yes I know that I left you with more questions than the ones you started with. I will try to write the next chapter quickly. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	3. New information

**Stephanie Meyer owns these incredible characters I'm just using them in a new way**

**Okay so hopefully I will get some questions answered in here. And sorry for the wait.**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, my love, we will explain everything when we get there, for now please just pay attention to walking. I can't afford you falling anymore for now."_

_And then he was on his way, not bothering to explain his sudden annoyance in my clumsiness. _

We were on our way quickly. Edward was dragging me along like usual, but without as much force as I knew he generally used when he was in a rush. It seemed if I had wanted to stop, I most likely could have. I didn't want to because I didn't want to anger him anymore than I already had with my incompetence.

Maybe he was embarrassed by me with his friend around. That must be part of it. I knew that something else was going on, but why he should be mad at me could only be because he didn't want his friend to see my clumsiness. He was finally starting to realize that I was bringing him down. I had to control all my strength on not crying as this realization hit me. He didn't want to show me off to anybody. He was happy when we were alone, but that must be it. Around his own kind he must not like to show off the fact that I'm with him.

Oliver continued to trail us easily. I knew he could pass us quickly if he wanted to. Edward could go with him easily if it wasn't for me. I nearly started to wonder why he bothered, but I decided those thoughts would be better left for when we arrived at his dorm, or when I was alone in mine.

We eventually managed to get there unscathed. It seemed to take us longer than usual, but that was most likely because he didn't want me tripping anymore around another vampire. As we walked up to his dorm he seemed to be having another conversation with Oliver. They both continued to look at me, both upset. It made me wonder what I had done that was so wrong.

"Bella, honey, we need to talk."

"Oh…uhh… alright, but can't we do it alone." I had come to the worst conclusion. He didn't want to be with me, but I couldn't understand why he would do this in front of Oliver. He was the sweetest person and he deserved someone he wouldn't have to feel ashamed of, but it confused me that he would choose now to determine this.

"No Bella, Oliver is going to have to help me explain."

What is he talking about? What did him and Oliver talk about when I wasn't around or I guess what did they say right in front of me?

"Umm…Edward I don't understand. Why does Oliver have to explain anything?"

"I would rather have him explain his own story, rather than have me explain it. Is that alright with you Oliver?"

"Yes, I think it would do her some good to hear my story from me as well."

His story? What do I need to know his story for? Unless he went through the same thing that Edward is going through now. That would make a little more sense, but than I can't understand why Edward would be so embarrassed of me in front of Oliver if he has been through the same thing.

"Okay, I'm ready to hear your story…but could I please talk to Edward first…alone?"

"Of course Bella, I will wait outside."

Not that I didn't think Oliver could hear the conversation outside, but hopefully he wouldn't listen, and at least this way if I started crying he wouldn't see me.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Oh Edward, I knew eventually this would happen, you would figure out that none of this was meant to be." I was on a roll by this point and talking quickly trying to get it all out before I broke down, "I'm just not good enough, I'm to clumsy, and…"

"Bella, stop this right now!" he shouted at me. "Never, never think that you aren't good enough, you are much to good. If anything you deserve better than me, but I am much to selfish to let you go."

He had grown quiet and somber by the end of his little speech. All I wanted to do was run into his arms and never leave them. So I moved closer to him and held his face in my hands.

"Edward, I love you and that will never change. You must understand that by now. I never want you to let me go."

He looked up into my eyes and quickly kissed me. It took me by surprise and I nearly attacked him the same way I had the very first time he kissed me, but he broke away to quickly.

"Why did you think that you weren't good enough, when you know very well that you are everything to me. You are perfect in every way and I can't believe you would still consider the possibility that I could ever be apart from you."

I glanced away. I couldn't look at him without feeling silly for what I had been thinking. The love in every look was enough for me to tell that he loved me and would never let me go. I guess I'm just prone to always wonder why he ever decided to love me. I was thrilled that he did and nobody could ever take that feeling away from me.

"I thought that we were really were past all the evasiveness by now."

That made me giggle. He had once again used my own words against me. It may have been about two years since I had said that but he had continued to use it whenever I didn't feel like telling him something. Darn him and his stupid vampire memory, any other guy would have never remembered me saying that, but then Edward wasn't any other guy, he was perfect.

"Well I thought…you know because you got mad at me when I dropped the cup and then you said that you couldn't afford me falling anymore…and then you told me we needed to talk…" I let my sentence die. I knew how pathetic it all seemed just while saying each reason.

"Bella you are so absurd. I will now address every reason you have given me to prove to you how silly you are. First, are you blind? Did you really not notice that part of the mug went into my leg."

"Yes I did wonder about that…"

"That is something that Oliver will have to tell you. But then the second, I couldn't afford you falling anymore for the same reason that the mug went into my leg. I didn't think I could catch you if you had fallen…no don't speak, it will be explained.

I had tried to ask why he wouldn't have been able to catch me, but apparently that wasn't allowed either.

"And also involving the second I said I couldn't afford you falling right now. Giving you the fact that I plan to be with you forever. Finally we come to the third, the biggest cliché of them all. We need to talk? Honestly Bella never in my life have I or will I say those words to indicate the end of a relationship. Because never in my life will I end our relationship."

He grasped my face softly in his hands. Pulling me into him, he whispered his love for me always and then kissed me. He kissed me more passionately than he had in quite awhile. When he finally broke it we were both breathless.

"I love you always and forever. Sorry but you're stuck with me for eternity."

"That's okay, Bella, because my eternity is nothing without you. Bring on heaven, I can take it."

"Yes, but can heaven handle us?"

"I'm quite certain it better, because I won't go anywhere where you're not."

"Edward, are you going to explain to me now why a mug, was able to break through skin?"

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot about Oliver. Hold on a second love, let me go get him."

Edward went to the door to get a patient Oliver. I couldn't help but look at Edward and smile at the fact that he had chosen me. I was the one that Edward wanted to be with and it was the happiest thought.

Oliver walked in with a rather awkward look. It was apparent that he had heard our conversation, I felt a little bit embarrassed for my earlier thoughts that Edward hadn't wanted me. I must look like an insecure, weak human to Oliver.

I would just have to be stronger, and more careful, when I was around him. I would not give Oliver any more reason to see me weaker than being human already forced me to be.

"Oliver, again, I'm sorry that we left you out there. Bella was feeling…down. I hope you will still have your conversation with her about what you are."

"Most certainly Edward. Bella are you ready for me to begin?"

"I am most diffidently ready for this."

"I'm not quite as certain as you are, but if you will take a seat I will explain."

I quickly took a seat in the closest seat possible, Edwards lap. It was harder than your average chair, but the place I was most comfortable and where I felt the safest.

Oliver gave a small chuckle at our seating arrangement, but began his story.

"As you know, I am a vampire," he gave Edward a meaningful look. I could not tell if it depicted annoyance or not. I felt the annoyance was more accurate.

"Well, as you are also aware, some of us have special…talents. I have one such talent. I make vampires more….I guess the best term is human. It doesn't give us all of the same qualities as humans, but more so than how we are naturally."

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't imagine any vampire possessing the power humanize another vampire.

"Yes, I know, it's a shock to other vampire's as well. Would you like to know more, or would you like some time?" The question was more directed at Edward, but I nodded my head anyway.

Oliver waited patiently until Edward gave the go ahead.

"We don't bleed, as you saw from earlier, but our skin is softer and tends to become slightly warmer. I am unaware as to what makes us slightly warmer, but I do know that our hearts remain the same, they don't beat. We also lose much of our strength. We can no longer run as fast and the venom in our…teeth are not as potent. It will still harm you, but it will take much longer for it to do so, and a person will be in pain the entire time still."

"I think we should give her a moment to absorb everything you have told her. She is very well informed on our way of life, but she doesn't know much about different vampire abilities. Outside of our immediate family she has only met some of the Volturi."

"She has met the Volturi and yet you sit here with her today? I don't believe it."

"Neither did I, I could see the difficulty we placed Aro in, but he was very adamant about her becoming…one of us. They let us go once Alice showed him that she would eventually."

"That must have upset you. It also must have upset Marcus and Caius, they do however generally go with what Aro has to say. Did she meet Jane?"

"Yes, she has met Jane. Jane is one of the others who she has witnessed their abilities."

"Did she now, and how might I ask did she fair against our Jane?"

"Jane's power does not work on Bella. Neither does Aro's or mine for that matter."

"Your ability doesn't work against Bella? How is that possible?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that Bella is special, but it is also the reason why Aro wants her."

All the while they were talking I only half listened. I was still stuck on Edward not really being Edward. My mind also wandered into the possibilities that this would bring. Again I was thankful that Edward was incapable of reading my thoughts, for he would probably not be to pleased right now.

**Okay guys. Hope you liked it. Stop by and give me a comment. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up sooner.**


	4. Well alright then

**Stephanie Meyer owns these incredible characters I just happen to be borrowing them and wishing they were mine**

**Okay, so I know I left you with a lot to think about. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up, I had finals. This is just sort of a filler chapter, I'll try to get to the plot in the next one.**

**BPOV**

I could tell that Edward was irritated by the fact that he couldn't read my mind. He sat there and stared at me. Oliver looked rather amused by Edward's irritation. He continued to look back between Edward and me.

Finally I decided to speak, it was an odd question, but I was curious, "So does that mean that you can't read Oliver's mind either?"

"No, I still have my other ability. It's just our normal vampire abilities that are weakened." He looked over and I would have sworn was glaring at Oliver. It wasn't Oliver's fault that he had this ability.

"So, Oliver, can you control it. I mean can you not do it to others?"

"To an extent, even if I do we're still not a strong or as fast. Plus it takes away to much of my energy to block some of my power. I only try when I really have to."

I wondered if it would work on me once I was changed. There was no way that we could test it now, what with me not being a vampire or anything. I was still curious about Edward's behavior towards Oliver now that I had found out. I would just have to ask him when we were alone.

"Can it work anywhere? Or is it like Edward's, where you have to be a few miles away?"

"It is even more limited than Edward's. I have to be in the same room as them, or at least in the same house. It fades depending on my distance."

"So if you were to stand right next to or touch someone?"

"It is much stronger. That was why the mug you dropped earlier was able to pierce Edward's skin."

"Oh, I guess I'm just going to have to be more careful."

"That would be helpful. Bella, I love you and your clumsiness, but I worry because I won't be able to stop you from falling. So if you could try to avoid the near death experiences, that would be great."

"Haha very funny and I thought you found my near death experiences endearing."

"Wow, the girl has attitude. She's perfect for you Edward."

"Yes, the girl does have attitude. It comes naturally to me and I like to think I am perfect, for Edward that is."

Edward just looked amused at our little banter. If Oliver was going to make fun of me, he would have to learn to handle himself because I wasn't going to back down. At least, I didn't plan to, sometimes I had bouts of shyness come over me, so it was hard to tell. Renee once had me checked for bipolar, they couldn't really determine, however they were fairly sure I wasn't. It was an interesting experience to say the least. Renee always denies ever doing it. 

"Oh alright."

"Edward, if you please excuse me, I told Alice I would call her tonight. She has been seeing something and wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling it was this."

"She knew?! How could she not tell me? I'm going to be there when you call her and give her a piece of my mind. Not that I mind you being here Oliver, it was just quite a surprise."

"Not at all, I realized after that I probably should have told you I was stopping by."

"Edward, don't you think Alice would have seen you yelling at her, she won't talk to me now either if that's how your going to be. You will not, I repeat not, going to yell at Alice! Understand?"

"But…" I stood there and placed my hand on my hip and glared at him. "Oh alright, I won't yell at her when your on the phone. But I'm still calling her myself."

Oliver stood there and snickered. Edward shot him a filthy look, "I am not! She doesn't always tell me what to do."

"Talking about me? You realize that's rude don't you?"

"I'm sorry but he said I was whipped and you had me wrapped around your finger."

"Well, Edward honey, you love me and will do almost whatever I say. I can understand where someone," at this I shot Oliver a glare, he would have to face me if he continued thinking that Edward was whipped. At least in front of Edward, "might think that you were whipped. But you most certainly aren't."

Edward stood there and chuckled. I wasn't sure what went through Oliver's head, but it was apparently about the look I had given him.

"Yes, I know she's pretty intimidating when she wants her way."

"Your not kidding. If looks could kill, well I'd be deader than I already am."

"Oh why thank you boys. I do try."

Edward continued to laugh, while Oliver shivered. It was quite funny if I was being honest with myself. The fact that a vampire was even in the slightest bit frightened by me was shocking, but it was also comical.

"You know, she's going to be a very powerful vampire one day."

Edward stopped his laughing and glared at him. Probably more for the fact that he said it aloud in front of me.

"I plan on it, and when that time comes I'll let you know."

"You do that. I'll see you in a few years then."

"Oh no, I'll be stronger during my first year, I'll find you then."

"You won't want to do that. Don't forget my power."

"Even then, I still have a feeling I will be more powerful than you. But then again…"

Then without warning Edward launched himself at me. I was completely unprepared and had no time to try to register what had happened. He had gripped me around the waist, carefully holding up my head from getting hit on the floor when we landed. It reminded me of the time when I had told him he didn't scare me and he had done the same thing. Only that time it had been for sheer amusement, this time I couldn't be sure of what was going on. Simultaneously, while I was flying across the room, I caught sight of something flying through the air right where I had been standing only moments before. It was rather nerve racking. 

I landed gently enough. Still in shock, but without any physical damage. Then I was lying there without Edward. He was standing in front of me mimicking Oliver's motions. I had no idea what had set him off. All I knew was I was in danger and there wasn't anything I could do.

"What do you think you're doing? She's a human, there's no need to show your strength now, unless you plan on killing her."

"And maybe that's not such a bad idea. Have you ever thought she might say something? You may trust her with your own secrets, but I can't trust her with mine."

"Is that what this is about, trust? Do you really think I would have had you tell your secret if I didn't trust her?"

Oliver didn't answer, at least not aloud. He just stood there glancing at me occasionally, and shaking his head. Then all I did was blink and he was gone. I stared dumbfounded at the swinging door, part of it off of it's hinge. 

"Might I inquire to what exactly all of that was?" my voice was still shaky even to my own ears. I could barely get the question out I was in such bewilderment and fear of what had just moments ago occurred.

"It's nothing Bella, just an old time rivalry."

"Of what?"

He quickly came and helped me up. He placed both of his cold hands around my face and brought my lips to his. It was more than he usually allowed. I grasped my hands around into his golden hair and pulled him closer to me. He obliged and stepped forward, picking me up and carrying me to the sofa where we continued to kiss. He opened his mouth and put his tongue quickly against my lips. I shivered as we came and tiptoed on his set of rules that he had so carefully drawn for me safety. Then just as suddenly as it had all happened he pulled away. 

I hated when he did that. It gave me no warning of when he would start the kiss and when he would end it. When I finally caught my breath I realized he still had a question to ask.

As if reading my mind, he held up his hand to silence me. I attempted to object, but the look in his eyes shut me up quickly.

"All will be answered in time. We should leave though, I need to get you safely to your dorm."

**Sorry guys, I know I just sort of left you there, but I couldn't give everything away in one chapter. Thus the plot thickens. haha**


	5. Oliver in town, EPOV

**As you all know Stephenie Meyers owns all of these beautiful characters and I can't compete, but I can borrow them and return them unscathed**

**Sorry this took so long to get out, I had it started and then I had some technical difficulties. Anyway I am doing this all from Edwards POV for two reasons. 1) I'm stalling to try to figure out exactly what I want to do with the story. 2) Somebody suggested this (thank you) and said they wanted to know what was going on with Edward.**

**So here goes EPOV**

It wasn't really fair now that we were in Dartmouth. I had my own room. It had been only to easy to charm my room administrator. I didn't like using my abilities this way, but it would have been rather difficult explaining to a roommate that I didn't sleep. Plus, this way Bella could stay with me and we wouldn't have to worry about anything. What wasn't fair was that Bella was sharing a room.

I had told her I could get her her own room and she had blatantly refused. She had said that she was going to have the normal college experience that I had so desperately wanted for her.

At one point I had even told her of my fraternity days. I had really thought to much about Bella's reaction to that. If I had or if I could only know what she was thinking I would have been more careful with the information I told her. In that instance her heart rate had steadily increased. I had laughed and smiled my crooked smile. Then all of a sudden she started accusing me of partying and doing bad things.

"No, it wasn't like that. We had fun" I tried to convince her that I hadn't been the stereotype frat boy.

"Yeah, I'm sure you had lots of fun." She apparently wasn't about to believe me.

I tried to explain myself, but Bella took it the wrong way and started thinking about the types of things I could have possibly done.

"I did, but nothing bad. I just am glad you don't want to join a sorority."

"Well who said I didn't?"

I was at a loss, it didn't matter what I said any more. Then I brought up what I probably never should have.

"No, I won't allow it, I've seen those sorority girls in action, and they are, vile, disgusting creatures. I will not allow them to turn my sweet innocent Bella into one of them. I'm sorry love, but no." I could not, no I would not let them turn my Bella. She was everything that was good and pure in the world and most of them weren't. There had been a few that….but I was cut off of my thoughts by Bella's sudden anger.

"Wait…you've _seen those sorority girls in action_… well?" she said accusingly.

"Oh my god Bella out of everything I just told you that is what you got…you…are… indescribable." She took it way out of hand and I just didn't even know what I was going to do.

"I know, would you want me any other way. But don't worry I don't really want to join a sorority. Could you seriously see me being part of one of those."

I was thankful that Bella had turned the conversation around, but either way I didn't want to continue down this path and possibly have another argument. I would have to be more careful with Bella, I didn't know for a fact if she did or didn't want to join, but I didn't want to argue any more so let the conversation end.

At one point I went to pick up Bella, and then I met her roommate. She was awful. Her name's Lesa and I had the worst thoughts going through my head from her. If only she had a different roommate. Every, single time I went to pick up Bella she would have these awful crude thoughts involving…I can't even get myself to think the rest let alone tell Bella. We headed off to breakfast where I hoped we could get this resolved calmly. Instead Bella and I had the same argument about her switching rooms again.

"Bella, you need to switch rooms, at least go and request a room change. I'm sure I can persuade them to let you."

"If you want me to have an actual college experience Edward then you need to be okay with this."

"But what if…"

"No, I'm starting to like Lesa, I think she's growing on me."

I could not allow Lesa…ugh…to grow on her. That was the worst solution I could think of coming out of all of this. I even considered bringing up the sorority option again, I just couldn't decide which was a worse option.

"Can I help you with something Edward….seriously what is it that bothers you so much about her?"

"Well she has a thing for me…." I just couldn't go on. I didn't want to offend Bella's taste in people, but she really had chosen poorly.

"That's it, I mean really I was expecting her to you know have plans to slit my throat in the middle of the night so she could have you all to herself."

That wasn't even the most gruesome thought she had had. Although it had crossed her mind on more than one occasion.

"Haha Bella very funny, but seriously you know maybe we could share a room, or get a room in one of those couples housing."

I knew immediately that the offer was the best solution. She could stay with me and no harm could come to her. At least no more harm than normal.

"Edward as tempting as that offer sounds I am not going to change my mind."

"Oh, is that so. I think I could change your mind." I was fully prepared to take on the challenge. Even though Bella wasn't as easily distracted as others I was very, very persuasive.

"You know, I'm sure you could, but you won't. You know why? Because you were the one that wanted us to come here and have me have all the normal _human_ experiences."

I hated that she threw that one in my face whenever the argument was proceeding to my advantage. I also hated that she remembered that it was what I wanted for her, but some things weren't normal human experiences. Lesa should not have been one of her normal human experiences.

I then forced her to eat to avoid any further discussion of the topic.

There weren't very many student's in the coffee shop, but I had purposely chosen this one to avoid a scene. Plus I didn't want any of the guys having more thoughts about Bella, I had already dealt with enough since we had arrived and classes weren't even going to start for another two weeks. I was unsure on how I felt about Bella and I having chosen different class schedules. On one hand, I wouldn't have the thoughts streaming through my head about Bella while sitting in class. I would be distracted enough without those, but on the other hand I wouldn't know what they were thinking and if I needed to act on them. It was a difficult situation.

I remembered the day we had decided to have different schedules, it was the same day we had arrived at school. Bella had been awestruck at the sheer size of the school. I had been here before to attend school and it was very entertaining watching Bella's reactions. She couldn't believe that this was a school, I think she had been living in Forks to long if she thought that it was really that big. It was on the larger side of things, but it wasn't gigantic.

Bella had hardly spoken of home since we had arrived and I was hopeful that she would visit Charlie at least one more time before the year was up. I had only been promised a semester before I would have to change her, I didn't think it was enough time for her.

Then I noticed Bella staring out the window, at first I thought she was just admiring the college look, but then I noticed her strange expression. That was when I glanced out the window.

I was in shock. This could not be happening. Oliver could not be here, not know with Bella.

What's up with him?… Edward?" I was sitting in shock when I realized Bella was speaking to me.

"Oh no…uh…I'll be right back." I then stood up and quickly went to see why Oliver had chosen now for his surprise visit. I didn't even know how he knew I was here again, let alone where to find me. Why did he have to have the worst timing to show up? I wasn't sure how I was going to handle him, just that I needed to keep him away from Bella long enough for me to explain things.

"What…you're just going to…" I heard Bella speak and nearly turned back to her, but I had to get Oliver out of here and fast. There should not be a vampire running around with Bella here, my Bella. I would protect her no matter what the cost. I had trusted Oliver, but it had been awhile, a very long while by human standards since I had last seen him and was unsure as to his current course.

I wasn't sure if he was still living by the _vegetarian _diet that he had been the last time I had seen him.

**Oh wow. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write a new chapter. I will not let it happen again. I've had computer troubles, I never got around to it and then I went on vacation. Never a good thing when I have a story to get out.**


End file.
